Common Border
Governor's Office - La Terre - A large open office with expensive looking hard wood floors and panelling. A stretch of simple but elegant maroon carpet covers the floor between the door and an old fashioned cherrywood desk that sits beneath a large window with a view of New Paris. An equally well used but comfortable looking leather chair sits behind the desk, and two new matching gray soft chairs sit on the other side. The desk is complete with a small terminal, a few papers on the desk, and on a corner near the Governor, a Bible is openly displayed. A couple paintings are on the wall depicting mountainous landscapes. Thu Mar 30 21:28:58 3006 Contents: Exits: Economist Tullius Panel Door Out The governor is seating in his office, the man looks to be in his mid forties, a little over five and a half feet tall, currently wearing a dark suit with a white buttoned shirt. The door to the office opens, an aide ushering through the taller lunite. The lunite is also well-dressed in a modern, fashionable, suit. "Ambassador Ryan, sir," says the aide. The governor stands, offering his hand out, "Good evening, Ambassador Ryan." he offers in greeting. Jeff Ryan takes the hand with a pleasant smile, "A pleasure Governor." A good firm handshake, and a slight smile. Ryan's voice is however at odds with that pleasant face, cold, emotionless. "Please, have a seat." Tullius says next, "What is it I may do for you this evening?" remaining cordial for the moment. Jeff Ryan takes the offered seat with a thanks. Making himself comfortable, he begins, "You're aware of the situation on New Luna sir?" He chuckles, "Seemed to take the sivadians by surprise to find out we were there at all." Tullius takes his seat as well. "I have heard as much." he replies. "Good," nods Ryan. "That makes the explanations a little simpler. Until the launch of the NLG Masquerade, flagship of a cruise company based out of New Luna, we'd been fortunate enough to go un-noticed. However with the launch of that vessel, our situation changed. We're a small outpost, but with a growing economy and military, we're strong enough to remain self-sufficient as long as people continue not bothering us." He shakes his head, "But that has changed, Sivad has noticed us and before long the Solar Republic is going to notice us too. Before that happens, we're keen to avoid bloodshed. And that." He pauses slightly, "Means making the right friends." "Of course." Tullius says, nodding as the situation is explained to him, mostly allowing Jeff to speak for the moment. The lunite nods and gets down to business, "The best way to avoid bloodshed on our behalf, especially with Sivad is by joining OATO. We realise we need a unanimous vote, and we've convinced another nation to nominate us. However my government is keen to make it clear to other worlds in OATO we're not just a charity case. We have important contributions to make to the Alliance." "Yes, I see." Tullius comments next. "But we must have an understanding of what these contributions might be, before we make such a decision." "We're small, but growing economically," explains Ryan. "As you may have read in the news, G'ahnli investors have already started to develop our tourist industry." He smiles, "But perhaps of more interest to the people of La Terre, we have a lot of pharmaceutical research going on with some of the native flora and fauna. Promising research too. We'd be willing to cut an exclusive deal with your own companies based around the research facility of the Melissa Fernandez General. From what our Governor tells me there should be some interesting and profitable patents being generated during the next few years." Ryan leans back in the chair, "We have some excellent academics, but we're well aware both our worlds would profit more quickly if we shared research data." "Yes, I see." Tullius says once more. "But OATO is primarily a defense bloc, one cannot simply accept on little more than the basis of individual economic gain." Ryan chuckles, "We're aware of that." He quirks an eyebrow, "Do you know how long it took my ship to fly from New Luna Space to La Terre equipped with a spin-drive?" "I never was an engineer and never studied spindrive mechanics." Tullius answers flatly. "Seven and a half minutes," says Jeff suppressing a small smile. "The New Lunite Militia, with the Hancock Station operational is of comparable strength to your own. We have approximately half the strength of the La Terran militia mobile. Including scrambling time, we could have forces ready to defend La Terre during an emergency in..." Ryan's brow furrows in thought, "If we say it's a poor-scramble, twenty minutes." "A rather short period of time." Tullius comments. "Is there any other considerations we need to discuss?" "I believe those are the main points," nods Ryan. "The fact that we share a similiar defensive zone is something worth considering. We're both relatively small, but being able to combine forces quickly in an emergency by itself perhaps merits our inclusion in the Treaty Organisation. The recent Birthright War showed how smaller forces could tip the balance in our favour with your own Peacemaker proving an admirable addition to Sivad's main fleet." He lets out a breath, "Unless there's anything else to discuss." "I believe that is all I have for this meeting." Tullius answers. "One more thing," says Jeff. "Very well, what is it?" Tullius inquires. "I mentioned earlier the Republic might make a claim to New Luna. Some might even see it as their right considering they hold Luna herself," he says. "I believe Sivad will be content to leave us alone, perhaps even support us if we enter OATO. However if the Republic makes a grab for our world, you can be sure Sivad will stake a claim to her." Jeff stands, "And that would drag the whole sector into an unnecessary war, with pointless loss of life on both sides." "I will keep that in mind." Tullius then pauses a moment, "You may also wish to speak with Miss Withern in Lightholding." he says, almost as an afterthought. "She's more specialized in Republic policy, and I do not believe she would object to speaking with an Ambassador on the matter." "Thank you for your time Governor and I'll look up Miss Withern directly," says Jeff politely and offers his hand one last firm shake and he heads out the door. 17 category:Classic La Terre logs